The Dragon Beneath
by Xthe-tobi-showX
Summary: Ryuu Akane a young girl who's hopes of joining the 11th Division is dashed by her low confidence and shy manner. After 15 years of living and working in the 4th division she is given the chance to work in the division of her dreams (even if she is just the resident cleaner and healer). Kenpachi begins to realise that beneath her shyness a fierce dragon lays sleeping. Kenpachi X OC


**Hello! Thank you for reading this fan fiction, I really like Kenpachi's character however I have always had trouble when trying to write someone he could fit well with and they have always ended up being Mary-Sue's. This idea came to me as I was having a anime day with my sister and had to get out my laptop fast so I didn't forget. There will be more information on Akane's character later in the story but for know all you need to know is she has these features: Black Hair down to her lower back, Chocolate eyes, she is only around 5 foot 10, has a curvy figure but keeps in all tucked in her clothes. Hope you enjoy the story and it would be nice to have some feedback. **

* * *

_It had taken me, Ryuu Akane a child from the 20th district of the Rukongai 6 years to complete the Shino academy. It was 6 years of boring in depth lessons, gruelling kendo matches, exhausting kido practises and many sleepless nights of studying but I had finally graduated._

_Today was the day I would finally for fill my dream of becoming a member of the Gotei 13 and I knew exactly what division I wanted to be put in._

_For as long as I can remember it had been my dream to be a shinigami but after a certain incident I knew what division I wanted to belong to._

_ I was only young when the hollow had attacked our village but I can still remember it was a monstrous beast with long tentacles that crushed anything that got in it's way. We were told not to panic and the strongest division of the Soul Society was on its was to help us, that's when I saw them the 11th division and the most feared Taichou of all time Zaraki Kenpachi. During those hours of watching them fight I knew were I yearned to be. _

_I had always loved the thrill of a fight, the ring of clashing blades and the joy of defeating your opponent. However good I was at fighting my personality always seemed to let me down, it was well known that I was shy and often uncomfortable with new people and places. It also did not help that I didn't like killing my opponents and went to great lengths to avoid any needless deaths but when I was fighting it was like all that melted away and I became the confident person I wanted to be. Not exactly 11th division material but that didn't matter to me and no one was going to stop me from reaching my dream. _

_Today I would be placed in a division according to my skills and personality by the head Taichou and my Sensei from the academy, all I can do is hope. _

* * *

"Ryuu Akane, enter!" bellowed an aged voice from behind a set of large oak doors. The young black haired girl looked up from the floor with a shiver hoping that the man behind the door would not be as fearsome as his voice suggested. The girl slowly opened the large doors to find her kind sensei sat next to a large old man, who even with his white hair and wrinkles still made her want to bow in reverence at his strength.

"Come forward girl and take a seat, your sensei has been telling me all about your time spent at the academy." the aged man croaked "So Ryuu-san your sensei informs me that you want to be part of the 11th division, is that true..?"

"H-h-ha-i-i Yamamoto Taichou, i-its always been my greatest dream" Akane stuttered while trying not to look at the man directly. "Well as I can see on your exam results you do have a great skill at fighting but you also have a brilliant aptitude for the healing arts too"

"Yes Taichou-sama, b-but it has always been a-a-a dream of mine to fight under Zaraki Taichou..." Akane stammered trying to sound as confident as she could, she was not about to let some old man ruin her greatest dream even if he was the head Taichou.

"Well after reviewing your abilities and personality I believe it would be best for you to be placed in the 4th division, after all you have great healing abilities and from what your sensei has told me it is obvious you have a kind heart" Yamamoto beamed at her seemingly happy with his choice.

"But Taichou, I-i want to fight! Please isn't there any room or me in 11th division?" Akane cried ringing her hands together hoping this was all a bad dream, after all she had tried so hard all these years and bested everyone all her combat classes.

"I am afraid this will be my final word on this subject Ryuu-san. First of all the 11th division is not a place for a young lady like you and second you don't have the skill nor experience to be able to survive in such a place. Zaraki and his lot would not waste their time on a child like you so sit down and do not speak to your superiors in such an insolent manor!" roared the seasoned warrior from his throne.

"H-h-h-ai Tiachou-sama" Akane whimpered as she sat back on her seat having not realised she had stood from it.

"Now leave for the 4th divisions barracks before I decide to sent you back to the academy with the rest of the insolent children." Yamamoto barked as he looked across the Seiretei is disinterested.

Akane felt tears begin to sting her eyes as she walked from the great office. _It's over, 6 years of hard work and for what working as a nurse and a cleaner..._Everyone is Soul Society knew that when the 4th weren't healing other divisions they were expected to clean up after them too. Even in the sewers according to one rumour.

_Why did it have to be like this?_

* * *

15 Years later

"This place is a fucking tip" Growled the large savage looking man as he waded through the junk in his office to reach his desk. Clothes, rubbish and paperwork littered the floor of the room making it hard to navigate through piles useless items. "Hey Ikkaku, Yumichika! Get your asses in here and help me clean up this mess!" bellowed Kenpachi as he began to sift through the piles of junk. "Hai Tiachou!" shouted two voices from the hallway " Wow what happened in here? It looks so ugly" Yumichika said from the door way while preened himself as usual. "You tell me it's like this place attracts junk" Kenpachi huffed as he swept his desk of clutter "Fuck this shit, I an'it fucking cleaning!" he growled kicking over a stack of papers.

"Maybe we should get a cleaner Tiachou, lets face it the hole barracks need cleaning, I can't even find the mess hall anymore!" Ikkaku sighed as he looked around the room. It was true, they may be the most feared division of all time but their cleaning skills left a lot to be desired. Everything seemed to be in some kind of mess with rubbish piles littering the halls and rooms (It was best not to even think about the kitchen..). _Maybe getting a cleaner would be for the best _Kenpachi mused to himself.

"Where in the hell are we gonna get a cleaner though?" Ikkaku mumbled in thought.

"What abut those weaklings from the 4th? They're always doing ugly jobs like this." Yumichika suggested "And it would be helpful to have a healer around the place too. We never know when we are going to need one." Ikkaku agreed.

"Hehe you know I think you might be on to something there...Ikkaku find me a request sheet and get it over to the 4th now! This is gonna be fun hehehe..." Kenpachi smirked

_Very fun indeed..._

* * *

**Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
